Historia de amor
by Kurosaki-san4ever
Summary: Un hermano... Una chica, y un nuevo trabajo en el instito. Dos amores totalmente distintos estan a punto de unirse.
1. Chapter 1

Era un viernes por la tarde, Kagome termine sus deberes en la Universidad ya que se habia quedado haciendo un trabajo con su mejor amiga Sango.

-Kagome?- dijo Sango llamandola

-Kagome me estas escuchando?Si lo estas haciendo por favor contesta!- dijo por ultima vez una muy molesta sango. Pues habia estado platicandole cosas y ella no habia escuchado ni prestado atencion a ninguna de ellas.

-_Si tan solo pudiera volverlo a ver... es tan lindo, varonil tan maduro, no como su hermano._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas manos posadas en sus hombros, sacudiendola y sacandola de cualquier burbuja de pensamientos.

-Kagome me estas preocupando. Hace mucho que no te ponias asi... estas enamorada! no?.- Dijo una muy animada Sango. Al fin su amiga consideraba enamorarse de algun chico de la Universidad.

-No! Pero que cosas dices! Sango!... oye ese no es el chico que te gustaba?.- Dijo Kagome tratando de evadir la conversacion de su amiga.

-Hay si! Kagome hablame! Haz como si estuvieras conversando conmigo!- dijo Sango muy alocada.

-Pero si estamos conversando! Bueno...- Dijo Kaome mientras cuchicheaba algunas cosas con Sango. Pero sintio una mano en su hombro...

-Hola Kagome- dijo Inuyasha con un aire despreocupado y muy sensual... sienpre trataba de ligarse a todas las chicas de la escuela, pero Kagome jamas lo miraba de otra forma que no fuera con una furia terrible.

-Que quieres?- Dijo Kagome

- Hola Kagome y Sango!- Dijo lo ultimo con una voz un poco juguetona...ese era mejor amigo de Inuyasha y compañero de caza corazones.

- Creo que ya empezo a invadir la mala vibra- Dijo Kagome ,ya estaba arta de que Inuyasha y Miroku siempre las molestara.

Las dos se levantaron dejando a los dos chicos solos. Se fueron casi corriendo dejando olvidado el trabajo de economia que habian estado haciendo casi toda la tarde...

Cada una se despidio de su amiga y se fueron a sus casas, Kagome al llegar se acordo del trabajo... Sono el telefono.

-Alo? Con quien hablo?- Dijo Kagome con un aire de estar pensando en otra cosa.- Podria hablar rapido? Estoy pensando donde deje...- Fue interrumpida, lo ultimo lo habia mencionado ma spara ella.

-Tu trabajo de economia... Es raro que no reconozcas mi voz, mi linda kagome- Dijo Inuyasha, ya tenia algo planeado...

-Porque lo tienes tu?Tienes que darmelo ahora mismo!.- Le grito muy furiosa, que estaba pensando ese descerebrado?

-Si lo quieres tienes que venir a recogerlo... Claro solo si es que lo quieres...- Dijo Inuyasha mirando al techo de su lujosa mansion.

-Apurate dame tu direccion, tengo que terminarlo..- Dijo Kagome

-Es ...- Mientras le dictaba la direccion ya estaba su plan en pie... Kagome esta vez no se iba a resistir.

La chica iba muy apurada por las calles, llevaba una faldita de jean y un polo de tiritas que escajaba muy bien en su figura y con unas sandalias. Varios chicos volteaban a verla, pues en verdad era la belleza encarnada en ella se monto en un taxi y le indico la direccion al cabo d emedia hora ya habia llegado. verifico bien la direccion y se bajo.

Toco el timbre... Si que era una gran mansion.

-_Talvez solo talvez, podria verlo..._- Se dijo para si misma... recordando cuando fue la primera vez que lo vio.

_Iba muy apresurada camino a la universidad, ya en la entrada se dispuso a correr un poco... no queria llegar tarde a su priemra clase, cuando derrepente un hombre se cruza en su camino... ella se cayo el hombre era tan fuerte que ni siquiera se movio... el le tendio la mano y una sonrisa._

_- Lo siento , mucho, Hasta luego_

_Fue lo ultimo y lo primero que le dijo, desde ahi jamas lo volvio a ver..._

No se habai dado cuenta de que ya estaba siedo guiada a la sala de la gran mansion por una sirvienta. Se encontraba sola en media de esa enorme, lujosa, respetable sala, tenia un estilo medio medieval.

-Hola preciosa, sabia que ibas a venir corriendo...- Le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura en un agarre poco cariñoso.

-Sueltame! Solo vine para que me devuelvas mi trabajo tengo que terminarlo y ya est...- Fue callada por un beso violento.

El estaba perdido en su deseo, porque ella no lo queria? todos lo hacian no? y ella? Bueno ahora sabra que es lo bueno... La veia tan hermosa, su figura, sus ojos, enserio la deseaba con toda su alma. Perdio el control y la tomo de las muñecas con una mano y con la otra la apegaba su cuerpo sin soltar el agarre.

Ella estaba horrorizada que le iba hacer? Estaba a punto de suceder lo que se imaginaba... Y que podia hacer ella para pararlo?

- Basta! Me estas haciendo daño! Porfavor!- Le grito desesperada, con la esperanza de que alguien la escuche.

Por otro lado... Sesshomaru estaba en la oficina de su gran mansion con su compañero de negocios, Naraku. Estaban terminando de hacer los calculos de el ultimo mes de la empresa cuando... _Ya basta! Dejame! _

A Sesshomaru no le parecia raro de que este Inuyasha con alguna chica en su cuarto... pero esos gritos sonaban desesperados, iria a ver que sucedia, porque asi no iba a poder terminar su trabajo jamas.

-Porfavor! Piensalo bien antes de que cometas algo... que talvez jamas te lo perdones y mi...- Fue interrumpida por los labios de Inuyasha que la besaban con mas fuerza que cargo y la puso sobre la cama y le trato de quitar el polo de tirantes cuando...

- Inuyasha puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido? No puedo trabajar asi!- Dijo una voz muy varonil.- Enserio la proxima te mando pe...- Vio sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y muy asustados.

-Tranquila mi amor, ya falta poco...- Lo dijo con mucha malicia ahora si le iba a enseñar de que tenia que amar al Gran Inuyasha Taisho.

- Porfavor Basta!- Lo dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

- Que estas haciendo?- Lo dijo mientras lo quitaba de encima de la chica... y la cargaba al parecer se habia desmayado.

Que estaba haciendo?Porque se mostraba tan afectuoso con ella? Ni siquiera la conocia... espera..o si?La llevo hasta su cuarto y la tendio en su cama con delicadeza. Era tan...

-Hermosa- Espera, su hermano estaba tratando de abusar de ella, pero que se habia creido parecia una chica linda y a juzgar por su rostro dulce aun era virgen... tenia una figura hermosa y su cabello sedoso...

-Hey Porque te estabas tardando?- Dijo naraku.- Guau eso si es una belleza- Lo dijo mientras la miraba con lujuria. Esto molesto a Sesshomaru.

-Mañana terminamos con e trabajo, ahora puedes irte.- dijo Sesshomaru- Ahora voy a areglar algo con mi hermano.

- Cuando despierte me la presentas creo que necesita de alguien que la proteja de todos los hombres y de tu hermano...- Lo dijo con una sonrisa bien macabra en los labios.

Sesshomaru espero a que se despertara...

-Que hago aqui? No! Que me hizo!- Se dijo a si misma mientras empezaba a llorar mientras no se daba cuenta que alguien la miraba muy curioso.

-Te traje porque te desmayaste y no Inuyasha no lo gro hacerte nada.- Dijo muy calamado Sesshomaru.

- Oh! Gracias, yo ... yo tengo que irme no creo que sea buen que siga aca..- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba por la mirada intensa de Sesshomaru.

Kagome salio de la habitacion de Sesshomaru y bajo rapidamente para que Inuyasha no la viera... genial otra vez! El la habia agarrado de la cintura y la estampo contra la pared para que esta vez no se escapara pero... Sesshomaru estaba justo en frente de ellos y quito a Inuyasha muy facilmente de Kagome.

-Siento que este enjendro te haya causado un susto y un desmayo en compensacion te invito a salir mañana por la noche...

- Esta bien...este... pero...- Dijo Kagaome super roja, el la ponia asi! Porque tuvo que pasra todo este caso vergonzoso frente aus ojos?

-Mañana te paso a buscar... si se donde vives note preocupes.

Ella salio, directo a su casa en una burbuja de pensakmientos, mañana tendria una cita con el joven mas guapo dle mundo!

Se durmio pensando en la cita de mañana...


	2. Signo de agradecimiento   Primera Cita

Se desperto muy feliz pues hoy iba a ser su cita... con... bueno con Sesshomaru. Se dio una ducha con su shampoo de flores y luego aliso su cabello mientras se miraba al espejo. Pinto sus labios con un poco de brillo sabor a fresas y se puso una faldita negra con pliegues y una blusa blanca que se ceñia a su figura, tenia que verse bien hoy dia.

Las clases se pasaron lentamente como deseando que ella se impacientara. La llamaron dos veces a la pizarra en las clases de matematicas y paso un gran espectaculo de verguenza frente a su clase.

Ya era la salida... Ella iba saltando de felicidad y se cruzo con kouga, el era un buen compañero y amigo, se querian mucho aunque el la queria como algo mas.

-Hola kagome! Te vez preciosa.- dijo el joven mientras se divertia viendo a la Azabache sonrojada.

-Hola Kouga jamas vas a cambiar- decia mientras miraa a otra parte.

-te acompaño a tu casa- dijo el joven muy esperanzado.

- Claro

Asi los dos se fueron de la universidad en direccion a la casa de la azabache. Al llegar se despidieron y Kouga ya a una cuadra le mando un beso se sonrojo y entro a su casa.

Tenia que hacer los deberes de la casa y ademas hacer sus tareas, estudiar y alistarse para su gran cita!

_Ya es tiempo-_Penso kagome dejando caer su cabeza en el libro de Historia Universal.

Entonces se levanto. Decidio ponerse un pitillo blanco muy pegado y una blusa roja que tenia unos detalles muy bonitos y un escote normal. Se miro al espejo mientras se colocaba labial, para ser exactos un brillo de labios ahora de sabor a sandia. Se daba vueltas viendose desde todos los angulos a ver si estaba bien... hay estaba olvidando los zapatos.

- Mmm que me pondre..- dijo ella- Ya se!

Y saco unos tacos de taco 7 color negritos muy lindos y delicados. Se los termino de poner y sono el timbre...

Mama- gritaba la chica desesperada- ya voy a salir. Souta que haces aqui? No deberias estar en el cine con Hitomi?

A pues luego te cuento, y mama ha salido, emm yo le aviso cuando llegue.- dijo un poco curioso de con quien saldria.

Kagome abrio la puerta sin fijarse y se stampo contra el duro cuerpo de sesshomaru, esta se sonrojo demasiado haciendo que blusa sintiera celos de su rubor natural.

- Lo siento- Dijo mirando apenada a otra parte

-No pasa nada, vamos- Dijo este minetras la tomaba de la mano.

ella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras el conducia.

- Y a donde vamos?- Dijo ella muy entusiasmada y a la vez nerviosa.

-A un restaurante privado.- dijo esto con aire despreocupado.

Ninguno de los dos vovlio a hablar, ella aun no podia creer en lo que estaba pasando, y no se dio cuenta de que sesshomaru la esperaba con la puerta abrieta.

-Vamos.- Dijo este, mientras que pensaba.-_me da tanta curiosidad, que habra dentro de su cabecita? Oh rayos! Porque me esta interesando eso?_

Mientras se adentraban al restaurante todos los hombres volteron a ver a Kagome, pues su belleza no podria pasra por desapercibida. Por primera vez Sesshomaru pudo experimentar que son los celos no sabia porque le estaba pasando esto y menos con una chiquilla ademas esta cita no tiene nada de importante no?

- Eh... Donde nos vamos a sentar...? - Pregunto un poco ansiosa ya que se sonroja por la mirada de todos en ella.

- Ah si... Como ya te dije... una mesa privada... no soporto toda esta gente.- Dijo mientras la agrraba de la muñeca y la guiaba a una mesa a partada de las demas y con una separacion.

- Bueno y que vas a ordenar?- Pregunto este. Mientras tomaba la carta del restaurante privado y le daba un vistazo. Señalo una linea de la carta y el mozo se adelanto hacia la cocina.

- Bueno quiero unos chillis con carne...- Sugirio esta. Mientras con un dedo señalaba la comida escogida.

- Bueno y de que quieres conversar? La verdad no tengo palabras ya que estoy muy avergonzado por el comportamiento de mi hermano... Bueno el es asi solo que antes que tu las chica srogaban porque sea asi con ellas... Pero al parecer mi hermano te da repugnancia. O me equivoco?- Dijo Sesshomaru mientras enaracaba una ceja.

- Bueno la verdad Inuyasha desdee que lo vi me dio mala espina... se veia muy presumido y engreido... Por eso no me deje interesar ni un momento, ademas es muy molestoso e irritante.

- No tengo palabras... Bueno aca viene el mozo con los pedidos. Bon Apetit ma petite ami. ( Buen apetito mi pequela amiga).

Kagome solo se limito a sonreir, sus pomulos llevaban un rubor que parecia maquillada muy intensamente. Terminaron de comer sin pronunciar palabras solo con algunas miradas de parte de Sesshomaru que se intrigaba mucho cuando estaba con ella.

Al terminar se levantaron, Y este la llevo a su casa.

- Bueno, gracias por la cita, la he pasaod muy bien sesshomaru.

- Fue un placer haber compartido esta cena con una dama muy linda. Bueno Hasta luego.

Se despidieron con un ligero movimiento de mano .

Esa noche Kagome se quedo despierta mientras miraba a travez de la ventana la fia noche que se aventuraba y jugaba con los rizos del viento.

En la mañana kagome no tomo desayuno y fue rapidamente al instituto. Estaba muy emocionada y tenia muchcas cosas que pensar. Sango al parecer no habia llegado y ya era tarde.

kagome entro sola a la clase de Matematicas. Dos horas! enteras de ese curso tan horrible pero bueno dicen que cuando todo esta perdido siempre aparece un rayito de luz que te anima.

Escucharon los rumores?- Chico X

Si sis... lo despidieron- Chica X

Sera profesor o profesora? espero que sea guapo!- Chicas x

kagome estaba demasiado animada como para estar escuchando tontos chismes de la clase solo tenia cabeza para pensar en EL.

Bueno alumnos siento la demora pero tenia unos auntos- Dijo una voz ronca y varonil.

Todas y todos voltearon a verlo... Si era Sesshomaru. Este aun no habia visto a Kagome, ella llevaba aun la cabeza reposada en sus brazos sobre la carpeta. Kikyo una de las chcias mas populares del instituto se levanto de la carpeta.

Bueno maestro, en nombre de todos le doy la bienvenida- Dijo esta mientras le daba un abrazo que se le alejaba del lado solo amistoso. Este solo la evito.

Si me permite tengo que empezar mi clase señorita.- Dijo Sesshomaru.- Aunque aun hay una alumna que sigue durmiendo.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a kagome y le tocaba la cabeza.

Ahhhh- Dijo kagome- Que pasa?

Señorita tengo que comenzra mi clase, si fuera tan amable de dejar de domir.- Dijo este sorprendido aunque escondiendolo muy eficazmente.

Kagome no podia dejar de parpadear sorprendida era el destino! Estaba pensando en el y de la nada de aparece frente a ella.

Bueno las clases se tonaron de aburridas a muy interesantes porque solo miraba esos ojos dorados muy calidos. Solo que no hizo nada de la clase y tampoco presto atencion. Y tenemos que añadirle que tampoco le interesaba mucho ese curso y no sabia nada.

Al terminar la clase todos salieron y Kagome se habia quedado dormida en la carpeta y no se percato que unas orbes doradas le miraban con mucha atencion y con algo de molestia.

Creo que tendras que quedarte conmigo hoy... no haz hecho nada de la clase sin añadirle tu falta de concentracion y emepño.- Dijo este.

No sabia que ibas a trabajar aca... fue una gran sorpresa.- Dijo ella

No deberias interesarte mucho... - Dijo este un poco desinteresado.

Bueno creo que debo irme ya voy retrasada.- Dijo mientras se paraba y salia rapidamente.

Kikyo la esperaba a la entrada del jardin, ella y toda su prole, odiaban a kagome porque le enviaban su belleza y el interes que tenia Inuyasha hacia ella. Kikyo tenia planeado algo para humillarla frente al Maestro Taisho y frente a Inuyasha... solo era cuestion de tiempo para que comience la funcion.

Gracias Por leer mi primer Fanfic... la verdad me gusta mucho esta pareja gracias a las personas que me dieron mis primeros reviews. Espero que le haya gustado este capi... pronto subire mas... ahora estoy en examenes pero aprovechare este fin de semana!


End file.
